Life for Love
by STANathanXOox
Summary: Kensi and Deeks have a daughter, but whilst Deeks is away on assignment she finds out she's pregnant again, whilst he's away he keeps it a secret from him only until she ends up meeting him at the airport. What is his response? and How will he react to the news?


"Kens come on tell me. Whats wrong? You've been avoiding me like the plague and I need to know whats wrong, how am I supposed to be your suppourtive boyfriend if you won't tell me anything?" he asked. I need to tell him, he needs to know, I want him to know so why can't I tell him.  
"Kensi please is it something I did?" he begged  
"I'm pregnant Deeks" I told him, he looked at me funny and then told me I was crazy.

That was four years ago now, Marty and I are now married with our daughter Kayla Ellie Deeks who is now three years old. Her curly blonde hair and blue eyes completely like her fathers, thats probably why I love her so much for taking after her father in so many ways. It was days like today that I cherished the most, when it was just her and me at home. I was helping her put on her new dress. Deeks had been over in Iraq for six months on a mission he wasn't allowed to tell me or anyone else about, but he kept in regular contact with all of us. Nell and Eric who were newly engaged were coming with me and the dress Kayla was wearing was a pretty purple colour Deek's favourite colour for her to wear, I also helped her put on her glowing sneakers that didn't really work as an outfit but on a little girl who really cared. She wasn't really sure where we were going today but she knew it was something special and she understood why I'd dressed her after breakfast today.  
"Mummy whats wrong is baby kicking you?" she asked noticing the pained expression on my face.  
"Yeah baby girl, your little brother is kicking up a storm" I said as she placed her hand on my stomach and trying to calm her little brother she said  
"Brother please stop kicking mummy she loves you muchly but she don't like the hard kicking, please be more gentle" she kissed my tummy and then me before going over to her toys and playing. The thing is that I'm now seven and a half months pregnant and I didn't know until two weeks after he'd left and I couldn't tell him over the phone or via skype it just didn't feel right for him to find out that way.

I looked down at my watch and saw that I had ten minutes left to get changed and get Kayla's bag ready before Nell and Eric picked us up to go to the air port.  
"Baby mummy's just going to her room to change and get your bag ready ok?" I told her  
"Ok mummy" she said not even looking up from her toys.

Dressing in a white summer dress and making my way over to the bed to put on my ballet flats, I smiled. I was really eager to see Deeks and so was Kayla, having spent many nights with Kayla in my bed sobbing her little heart out because she missed Deeks too much. Making sure there was enough of everything in her bag and even the containers of crackers and fruit as well as the cholate bar that was Kayla's favorite treat. There was a knock on the door and I called out  
"Coming" letting Nell and Eric know that I was on my way even though with the waddle that I walked with at the moment it would take me a while to actually get to the door from the kitchen. When I finally got to the door and opened it Kayla who looked up from her toys dropped them on the floor and ran over to Nell  
"Aunty Nell" she squealed and I smiled at the interaction  
"Kayla I missed you" Nell said and Kayla smiled, kissing her cheek  
"I missed you too Aunty Nell" she said and Nell smiled, their interaction keeping them busy long enough for me to role my eyes in Eric's direction, he laughed which caused Nell to look at me  
"You ready?" she asked and I smiled  
"Yea Eric do you mind getting her bag of the kitchen counter?" I asked and he nodded making his way into the house, grabbing the bag and then making his way out to the car. When he made his way out I locked the house and then waddled down to the car, Eric helping me knowing that the steps were getting a little bit too much for me now I was so close to my due date. By the time I reached the car Nell had Kayla buckled into her car seat and Nell was in the other passenger seat.

**A/N: Hey guys I thought you might like this story, I've had this in my files for a really long time and I know its time to bring it out. Tell me what you think by leaving a review please!**


End file.
